Electric motors have an essential role in modern society. From small fans and compressors that heat and cool our homes to industrial motors that drive large-scale manufacturing processes, electric motors power numerous systems in our society. Not surprisingly, unexpected or unplanned failures of motor-driven systems can have harmful consequences which can result in significant costs and major inconveniences. Unexpected failures of motor-driven systems can require emergency repair, often resulting in unexpected expenses and other challenges.
Operational inefficiencies in motor-driven systems are significant contributors to excessive energy consumption and costs associated with these systems. Such factors can include, for example, bearing friction, clogged filters and pipes, drive-system mechanical misalignment, coolant charge deficiency, and so forth. Unfortunately, a large percentage of such inefficiencies go undiscovered until performance degrades to the point of system failure. Yet, by then, it is often too late to avoid the harmful consequences of a system failure.